Sora Fantasy VII Transcript 2018-08-11
StealthRG Stream Transcript 2018-08-11 Disc 17 Disc 17 begins in the town with the party waving at Sora as per usual. Ruby specifically appears to be in a black onesie with a helmet on her head. Sora shyly looks back and forth to the party and takes a second to stretch before talking to the party. The party immediately starts to sing happy birthday to Sora with all of them being out of sync. Sora confusingly thanks them for the warm welcome, and Vee states that it has been exactly 2 days in a robotic voice. Sora asks if he’s malfunctioning, and Vee continues to speak robotically. Vee points out that they luckily haven’t seen any viruses since the previous disc. The party travels to the guild hall. Rick burps up some blue sparkles, and Sora tells him that they need to have a talk. The party defends Rick while also saying how you might not know what would happen if you drink too many blue sparkles. Vee interrupts, seeing that there’s worried people surrounding the guild hall, which even includes high leveled players. The heroes go to investigates what’s happening to hear players whining about the game and the viruses. They find Ravio, who tells them that they can’t leave the city due to the viruses spreading all across the world. Due to this, it’s dangerous for them to leave the safe zones. Ravio tells the party that the viruses are becoming stronger while Charles appears behind a pillar out of nowhere saying “Just walk out 4head.” Sora asks why he’s behind the pillar, and Charles replies that “Well you know how C-man gets everywhere.” Afterwards, the heroes enter the guildhall to talk to the developer about what’s going on. The developer greets them by playing some music while doing a short dance. He mentions how the majestic, relaxing sounds don’t seem to play anymore, making Charles say that the soon foxes are going extinct. Sora worries about this since they are called the Soon Foxes. The developer tells them that he’s been researching the viruses for a while now and tracked it down to a small area in Thighland by cranking away at the access port. He informs that he found a weird trap called a “Lady Boy” and that he found an access port between two canyons. As the developer is explaining about the access port, two Players barge in yelling in desperation that there’s a virus attacking inside of the city. The party immediately goes outside to find a giant white and golden Gundam deleting the 2 players that rushed in with his giant golden sword. The heroes power up and prepare for battle while Vee picks out VInny, Sora, himself, Charles, and Rick to fight. The developer stays back to make sure they don’t get deleted. Charles aims right in the chest of the Gundam, but shoots right over his shoulder. Sadly, Sora’s sword was ineffective to the Gundam’s legs. Vee uses his Lightning Bolt to try to find it’s weak spot but ends up misfiring on the ground instead. Vinny goes in for a ground pound while Rick finds the weak spot by shooting his raygun at the golden spot on it’s chest. The looming Gundam attacks everyone with his mechanical blade, making slicing sounds with each hit. Charles shoots a fireball at it’s chest while saying “I’m gonna aim right for its Central GN Particle Condenser, cause I’m a Gundam nerd!” Sora tricks the Gundam to bend down so that he can attack the chest by saying “Hey, can I talk to you real quick? Can you come here? J-just a little closer?” Vee aims his Thunder but misses again and cussing once more. Vinny desperately tries to get the Gundam to go down but fails and ends up swearing as well. Rick heals Vee. The Gundam starts to turn red as he charges up. He aims his golden blade at the players and a giant yellow beam bursts into their face. The enemy impales Vee specifically with his golden blade afterwards. Charles mentions “i’ve seen this in the animes. If it glows red it goes three times faster.” and goes for it’s right leg. Sora decides to use his Cyclone to inadvertently attack its weak spot. Vee uses his Limit Breaker and starts to insult the Gundam by saying that the series “Zoids” is a better anime series. The gundam magically explodes into dust and disappears. The party congratulates Vee saying that his mouth was good for something. Vee states that it’s probably why he doesn’t have any kids since his mouth is so good that the women prefer it. The developer brings the party back inside the guildhall to discuss Thighland. Now that they defeated the “Damgun,” the developer restates that he found the access point to Thighland in the back. He gives Rick the coordinates and warns him that it’ll be weird. Rick starts to whine at how weird his hand felt as the developer states that he caught another virus when investigating Thighland and that he didn’t wash his hands. Sora make Ruby look way for the time being. Vinny asks the developer if he can get his wife Barbara back, but sadly the developer says that it won’t be possible. Sora allows Ruby to look back as the developer talks about a speed dating event and a marriage update to reassure VInny. Vinny mentions how he got dating advice on a radio show about Doritos Locos Tacos. The developer tells Vinny about a stand outside to get him outside, and Vinny instantly runs off. Vee explains that they need to take the hard way into Thighland, which is in the shape of a V. As Vee thinks about who to bring, Charles seems nowhere to be found. Regardless, Vee decides that everyone should go since they don’t know what dangers lie in Thighland. As Ruby backs up and leaves outside, Charles comes back. The developer points out “That’s odd, C-man came in and the Code 16 went out.” Sora heads off to drink some blue sparkles while Vee swears right in front of the developer. The developer states that he will “crack you open a new one young man” for Vee since he continues to swear. Vee runs away and is chased outside by the developer. Charles states that he rolled a one upon entering the door. Sora wonders why they have to stand there while Vee gets his special instructions. Ruby comes back, and Rick questions her on what she saw out there. Ruby shakes her head and runs away with her arms in the air. Vee comes in and cries that the developer made him do something horrible and disgusting such as to subscribe to Twitch.tv/StealthRG. Vee quickly explains to Charles that they need to go through the back entrance of Thighland. Rick opens up the portal to the backway while Sora rummages around. The heroes head into the developer world that Doodle once showed them while Sora starts to drink some “ice juice.” Vee explains that they need to go to some buildings far away to go to Thighland. The party jumps off a plateau and into a lake. They traverse through a river and onto a field before climbing a steep mountain. Finally, they come across the building and Vee opens up a portal for the first stop. The heroes arrive right inside a room with a large stage and purple curtains. On the stage stands the hooded man spinning his purple swords and a boy band conversing in the corner. The hooded man asks why the heroes are here while the band speaks about a tour and other boy band topics. The hooded man says that there’s three objectives for the party to complete, but doesn’t tell them anything about it. The group goes to ask the boy band, who are hyping up, about the objectives. Sora yells hello, but they just ignore him and start to play. The boy band gets ready and starts to sing Amber Pacific’s 3 Words. Sora blankly stares while Davy, the main singer, dances majestically with his guitar. As smoke and bubbles rise from the floor, Vee tries to join in to play a guitar, but the music stops. Luckily, the music was able to play soon after. Vee states that he loves this band, which is called Amber Atlantic. Davy drops his guitar, and the music stops playing. Davy stops moving and tells the band that he no longer wants to do this anymore. Davy wants to start streaming instead. The band questions Davy about the this, but Davy doesn’t care and wants to follow his dreams. Davy drinks some blue sparkles with his friends objecting to it, and the party heads into a battle with them. Oras starts off by whacking the drummer with his small keyblade. Fluffy uses his Chidori on the bass player while Sora yells No more blue sparkles for you and hits Davy’s drink away. Davy doesn’t care at all and continues to drink his blue sparkles right in front of them. The curtains obstruct the fight before Rick uppercuts the last guitar player. The drummer hits Oras with his “drumstick of power” while Davy hits Sora’s head with his blue sparkles and forces him to drink a lot of it. The bass player yells at Davy for giving him a buff before stabbing Rick in his eyes with his fingers and guitar. The final guitarist thrusts his guitar on Fluffy’s face. The band tries to get Davy to stop drinking his blue sparkles but he continues to say “I’m following my dream man. I gotta head towards the light, the blue light.” While the drummer attacks Rick, Davy feeds the bass player some blue sparkles to give him an extra turn. The boy band cries for Davy to stop drinking or else he will die. Davy slowly falls down due to drinking too much and dies after saying “No my dreams Twitch.” The rest of the band gets angry over their friend’s death, and the bass player slaps Oras while yelling “For Davy.” Vee stops the band and yells “You know what? No. No, no, no! This band sucks! It’s not heavy enough, it’s too p*ssy girl band, it sucks! I prefer something heavier! If I can’t f*cking kill somebody to it, it’s not good! Ugh!” while freezing the entire band. Sora yells “Like seriously, do we look like 16 year old girls!?!” as the rest of the party looks at Ruby. Vee, Fluffy, and Oras start to loot the body. Vee finds a lot of stress inside of Davy as Charles starts to play the drums behind them for a drum solo. Vee looks for Rick, but he is nowhere to be found. Sora notices Ruby looking away and allows her to look once more. Vee takes everyone back to the developer world for their next objective. The party looks for RIck inside of the developer world while Charles starts to terrorize the countryside with his fireballs. Sora states that they need new friends as Vee appears. Vee did a bit of extra looting to find a weird business card about becoming a streamer at Twitch.tv/StealthRG. Sadly, Vee couldn’t find his gallbladder due to him drinking too much blue sparkles. Rick arrives just in time, and Vee tells him that they were able to finish the first adjective and are now heading to the second one. Vee points them to a weird area and leads them back down to the lake. The heroes climb on top of a forest and a mountain while jumping crazily. They end up finding an old gate, and Vee opens the portal. The second area seems to be a bedroom with Davy streaming on the computer under the name of StealthRP for 2 thousand viewers. StealthRP starts to talk to his viewers about whether he should play music or dive right in. Vee whispers that he should get right into it and hurry. Stealth decides to play Fortnite since he’s the best player except for a someone called Mimi. Stealth thanks his stream for giving him 69 bits and cheers for a kill, yelling POGGERS. Vee confronts Stealth while he yells back “What the heck? Woah, how did you guys get into my apartment? I mean mansion.” All of a sudden, Stealth gets sucked into his monitor. The party follows by clicking on the vr headset on his desk to enter. Sora stays behind and takes over the stream. As his friends dance inside of the monitor, Sora yells that he’s doing Sora Rp tonight, and he isn’t getting much viewers. Sora yells that he loves his audience and wants to see the dive emotes in chat. Sora enters Vr to find himself on a dance floor of a club. StealthRP stands in front of the heroes and is surrounded by a bunch of robots, who are in his side. Stealth starts to pose flamboyantly while starting a battle. Charles starts off by killing one of the robots with his cane. All of the robots except for two fall down with a single hit. The first robot punches Charles in the face. The second robot takes a while to attack but finally points at Fluffy to do major damage. StealthRP pours blue sparkles in Vee’s mouth. Vee yells that he wants to be sober so that he can spend time with his friends and to not rely on it. Sora decides to drink some blue sparkles of his own, but Stealth generously gives Sora his own blue sparkles. Stealth tells Sora “We’re kindred spirits you and I.” Charles and Sora finish off the last two robots, leaving only StealthRP in the fight. Vee attacks Stealth right in his chest with his Earth Strike, and Rick shoots him twice. Fluffy uses both his Science and Chidori on Stealth at the same time. Stealth tries to heal with a pop tart, but Sora pleads for him not to eat it. StealthRP starts to choke and falls down again. Sora starts to mourn for his death while the rest of the party question how weak you have to be to choke on a pop tart. Charles dives right in to loot the body as Ruby looks away. Charles takes out the coordinates to the next location. Sora points out how eager Charles was in diving into Stealth, saying how he must’ve wanted to do that since he saw him. Charles runs off saying “I loved him btw.” Vee mourns how Stealth changed so many lives but is still a little b*tch for choking on a poptart. Vee gives Rick the coordinates, and they teleport back into the developer world. Charles continues to shoot his fireballs at the countryside while waiting. Rick mentions how the weird man was shouting about something called bits and died by choking on a poptart while living his dream. Sora points out how he never got to see his dream come true. Vee tells the party how this seems to look like a cycle. Charles questions what kind of cycle it is and Vee mentions how they have been following StealthRP’s life in order to go to Thighland. Vee comes to the conclusion that the RP in the name stands for “Real P*ssy.” Vee brings his friends to a field down into the valley. Charles kills more innocents while running as Vee brings the party back to the empty field. Vee warns that whenever they enter Thighland, they need to be careful. Sora asks if they need to bring a blindfold for Ruby, but Vee tells him that that’s the reason she’s wearing a hood right now. Vee starts to get the feeling that there’s someone following them. Charles tries to scare them off with his fireballs, but Vee yells at him for giving up their position. The heroes enter a gray field with large floating cubes behind the hooded man. The hooded man welcomes them to the end of the system and tells them that the final obstacle awaits them. The hooded man tests them with the final fight of what they fear the most. The hooded man points the heroes behind them to find a lot of women and a fat man wearing a V neck and long hair, who is named Chipz. The women cries out how much they love Chipz as he serenades them with his cover of Radiohead’s Creep. Sora creeps closer to hear the beautiful music. Chipz creeps up to one of the girls, who is flat chested, and pats her head while saying “Don’t forget, flat is justice. StealthRP.” The lady immediately falls down to the ground in ecstasy. He tells the next girl wearing cat ears “I’ve always loved the catgirls the most. I love making them purr.” The catgirls falls while stating “Your heart’s already mine.” Chipz gives another one liner to the next girl. She moans “Oh Chipz your size.” before falling down herself. Charles points out that Chipz is slaying the girls one by one while Chipz goes off to the next girl with a zebra pattern bikini. Chipz tells her “I’ve always wanted to ride a zebra.” and she falls down in ecstasy as well. Chipz says to the next girl that has pigtails “I love it when they come with handlebars.” and she tells him that she will always buy his CD’s. Chipz goes to the final girl and says “I don’t know about you. You look a little weird, but like, you got a nice rack.” All of the women fall and disappear while Chipz goes after Charles and mistakes him as a woman. Chipz finds the rest of the party, and Sora questions if he’s alright. Sora tells Chipz that he should unbutton his shirt so that he can breathe since his clothes are a bit tight. Chipz starts to think that Sora’s helpful advice is him trying to seduce him. Chipz asks Sora if he wants to go to a private world so that he can sing him a song. The party enters the final test of the night. Vee tells the party that this is a one on one fight with just Sora and Chipz. Sora goes first and slashes Chipz while he plays his guitar. Chipz gives Sora some more blue sparkles. Sora yells about moderation and summons his Cyclone for an extended period of time. Chipz merely drinks some blue sparkles while getting attacked and whacks Sora with his guitar. Sora goes behind Chipz and cuts off his wonderful locks that he’s been growing out for years. Chipz whines about not getting any ladies anymore before giving Sora more blue sparkles. Sora combos with his sword before finishing Chipz off with his Cyclone. Chipz tries to heal by chugging some more blue sparkles but fails. Chipz falls down once more due to drinking too much. Before dying he says ”I’m StealthRP the best RPer in my favorite game VrChat.” Sora tries to finish Chipz with a stab in the heart, but he says that he now has to die for an hour and continues to drink some more blue sparkles. Chipz goes for another pop tart, but that doesn’t help at all. Sora asks what he sees in his last moment. Chipz tells Sora “A shota that’s a cat.” and continues to die for a long time. Vee teases Chipz that he will never get it by the end of season 4 and Chipz points out how he never gets it. Vee points out how he is still talking, and Chipz replies “I’m still dying man. It takes me a while.” Charles asks if he prepared any poetry, and Chipz’s last words were “Roses are red. C-man is gay. One day...” Vee closes Chipz’s eyes and starts to sing “In the arms of an angel.” Sora states how they need to dig up a big hole due to how huge he is. Vee tells Sora that he isn’t actually huge but his ego is. Sora points out how he must not have any friends to visit his grave, but Vee retorts that there is two friends that will always be there for him. The heroes quickly run away from the dead body and allow it to decompose in the middle of the field. The party finds the hooded man, who teleports to an orb in the distance. The heroes yell that he has nowhere to run while Sora burps due to drinking too many blue sparkles. The hooded man congratulates the Soon Foxes and ask if they are looking for Thighland. Sora recommends that the hooded should use the song Wonderwall while putting up firewalls. The hooded man teleports and gives Sora the codes to Thighland. The party crowds Sora so that they can get the tickets to Thighland. Charles persistently asks for the codes while Ruby silently shakes her head. Sora asks what he needs to do, but Vee states that he already knows what to do. Vee orders Sora to think about it really hard and about the beginning of the adventure when it was just the two of them. He asks Sora what he said back then, but Sora wasn’t paying attention. Vee wasn’t paying attention either and shrugs it off. The hooded man orders the heroes to go to Thighland to collect a melon for him. He warns that even the highest level players don’t survive there. Vee asks why he isn’t going there, but the hooded man states that their deal was for them to collect the codes for him. The hooded man wishes the heroes good luck before disappearing. Vee drags only Sora off deeper into the cubes to talk alone with him. Sora whispers that Vee must be having depression issues while the party wonders if Vee’s taking him to Thighland without them. Vee talks about how good it was going on adventures, but he has been keeping a secret away from Sora. Sora says that he knew what it is and calls Vee gay. Vee replies “20 dollars is 20 dollars.” Vee says that he isn’t who he says he is. Vee starts to talk about his character and that the truth is that he isn’t a player at all. Vee tells Sora “I’m…. Insert disc 18. Insert disc 18. I’m gay.” Category:Sora Fantasy VII Transcripts